


Fic-ception

by Sethy, YennaWang



Series: 2018 Requests [35]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fic Inception, Fluff, One Shot, Workout, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Three requests completed in one fic:1) Here's something random. Chodine story, where one of them (your choice) is pregnant. Basically s domestic fluffy fic. Thanks in advance2) Can u do a fic within a fic like if one of the ships was reading a fic of another ship in a different fandom that would be so cool?!?!?!?!3) Have you seen the Korrasami workout pics that Irene Koh just released? What about a story based on those pics?





	Fic-ception

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a big thanks to Sethy and her huge contribution to this fic. It was super fun working with you and bouncing off ideas. She's newer to AO3, but her stories are fantastic and you should all check them out!
> 
> Sethy's fic is all of the Korrasami parts of this fic, also italicized.

It hadn’t been what they’d expected. Neither of them had grown up with a plan to have children. They weren’t the little girls to imagine how many children they’d have and what their names would be. They’d grown up focused on their goals and self-accomplishments. Treasure hunting was their passion, so they hadn't even thought about having settling down. But that changed.

Gradually they went on less expeditions and found that relaxing at home wasn’t as jarring as it had been when they had been single. They found that having a lazy day in, just watching some television and cuddled under a blanket was nice to return to.

Things changed, but it wasn’t bad, which surprised them both when they had talked about having children and it hadn’t been jarring or daunting to them. It had interested both of them. They continued to talk about the idea, eventually coming to a concrete plan. They’d take time off, already having enough money saved up from their previous work, and they’d have a child.

Even though they both knew they wanted a child, the real struggle was deciding whether one of them would carry the child or if they’d adopt. They had debated between the two choices, eventually coming to the conclusion that they wanted to experience the beauty of having their own child.

Chloe had been adamant that she did not want to carry. So in the end, Nadine was the one chosen and she had no problem with that. Creating a family with Chloe would be completely worth the nine months. It would be worth the changes to her body. It was a one time experience that she was willing to give for.

So that’s what brought them to finally settling down. That’s what brought them to this very moment, cuddled up together on their couch with a laptop sitting half on Nadine’s lap and half on Chloe’s lap. Nadine was in her second trimester, so things were still sailing smoothly.

“Okay,” Chloe started as she scrolled through her emails. “There’s finally a new fic by Sethy,” she explained excitedly.

“Is it Korrasami?”

“Yep!”

Chloe finally found the email sent from AO3 and clicked the direct link to send them to the fic. The summary was so simple, just “Korrasami works out.” That was it. Under it were three linked photos by the artist Irene Koh.

([Source](http://prom-knight.tumblr.com/post/170633886803/huzzah-korrasami-workout-prints-complete-these))

“God, those are so good. I love her art style so much,” Nadine said as they both looked at the images.

“I know. We’re so watching ‘Avatar the Last Airbender’ and “The Legend of Korra’ with this one.” Chloe placed her hand on the swell of Nadine’s stomach and cuddled even closer into her side. “Then when that’s done, we’ll read her the comics.”

“Next you’re going to suggest we name her Korra,” Nadine teased.

Chloe just laughed, knowing that they had already picked a name. They’d decided on Amaira, a name that meant forever beautiful. It was a strong name with Hindu origins, but also had a nice feminine touch that they both liked.

“Whatever,” Chloe mumbled. She adjusted the laptop between them and then glanced back at Nadine. “Read and then talk after?”

Nadine nodded. That was how they’d usually did this. They read at about the same pace, so they’d just share the screen and read together. They’d then discuss what they liked or didn’t like about them afterward.

 

_Korra woke up happier than usual, considering she finally got to wake up next to Asami again. To make it even better, today was the day she and Asami were going to work out together again. Korra had just come home after being away to help in the Earth Kingdom for a month, so Asami had taken a couple of days off from work to spend some quality time with her girlfriend. She opened her eyes to see Asami looking at her lovingly._

_“Morning,” Asami whispered softly, moving her hand to brush some of Korra’s hair out of her face._

_Korra snuggled closer in Asami’s embrace. “I missed this.”_

_Asami planted a soft kiss on Korra’s forehead. “I know, Korra. Me too.”_

_They kept cuddling for a while, basking in each other's presence and sharing tender kisses. Korra got lost in Asami's eyes. She could easily stay in bed like this for the rest of the day, but that would mean they wouldn't work out together today, which she's been looking forward to the entire time she was away. It's hard to explain, but they had been doing their work out sessions together every day since they got together and it had become something very important to her._

_“Sams, no matter how much I'd love to stay like this forever, I’ve been really looking forward to our work out session.”_

_“Of course you have,” Asami sighed, she obviously wanted to stay cuddled up too. “Let's get going then.” Asami moved to the edge of the bed to get up. Korra moved behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder._

_“Hey, when we're done we can spend the rest of the day cuddled up again, okay?”_

_“Sounds perfect,” Asami cooed before she kissed her on the cheek._

_They got up and changed into their workout clothes. Not without stealing a couple of glances and the occasional kiss when their eyes met._

_Korra faced Asami and held her by the waist. "So, start by running, do some stretches and then get into the good stuff?"_

_Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and nodded in approval. "And we’ll finish with some yoga to cool down," she said before she leaned in for a kiss._

* * *

_Korra wiped away the sweat of her forehead with a towel and took a swig of water._

_"Damn, it's hard... to keep up with... Naga... and she's not even... trying," she panted. She was out of breath from trying to keep up with Naga._

_"What... Did you... Expect? She's a... Polar bear... Dog." Asami stood behind Korra, trying to catch her breath._

_Korra managed to get her breathing back to normal. "I expected you to be faster than me."_

_"I am faster than you, you just have an unending amount of stamina. At least I managed to stay close behind you."_

_"Bet you were checking out my ass," Korra mumbled._

_"And what a great ass it is," Asami said as she walked past Korra, slapping her ass in the process._

_Korra stood still for a moment, staring at the sway of Asami's hips before she moved again to catch up to her on their way to the Sato Estate's gym._

* * *

_Korra sat on the floor of the gym, her legs spread wide with her toes pointing up. She and Asami had been stretching for the last couple of minutes. They started out with some simple stretches to loosen up the joints. It wasn't like they were doing some very crazy things now. But when you're already very flexible, you'll need someone to help push you to your limit._

_"Can I get some help, babe?" Korra looked at Asami to see if she wasn't too occupied._

_"Just one more, I'll be there in a sec. Can you help me after?" Asami stood with her legs spread. She bent her body to the left from her waist, moving her right arm over her head parallel to her stance. She then grabbed her right hand with her left to pull it further._

_"Why are you always so slow?" Korra teased, already knowing the answer. "And of course I will."_

_Asami bent back slowly and walked up to Korra. "I just take the time to make sure I do my stretches properly unlike someone else I know."_

_"Hey. I do my stretches properly, I'm just faster," Korra retorted as Asami placed her hands on her back._

_"Yea, yea. I get it you dork. Now take a deep breath."_

_Korra took a deep breath, then exhaled as Asami pushed her forward. Korra’s hands reached forward as she bent at her waist and leaned toward the floor. She reached her limit and tapped the floor twice with her hand. Asami stopped pushing in response and held Korra in her current position. After a couple of seconds she slowly relieved the pressure to let her get back to her original position while not letting her snap back immediately, which could cause injury._

_Korra stood up and kicked her legs out a little to shake them loose, the effects of the stretching burning a little. They switched places, Korra doing the same thing Asami just did for her. They kept this routine going until they were finished._

_Having arrived at her favorite part of the workout, Korra excitedly walked toward the bench press. She took the weights she needed and fixed them to the bar before lying down on the bench._

_“Spot me, babe?” Korra pouts at Asami who was still standing where they did their stretches._

_“I’ll spot you anytime,” Asami says with a smirk, walking over to Korra._

_“Hey! No funny business, or I’ll strap some weights on you and start bench pressing you. You can enjoy my bod later, now it’s serious time,” Korra said before laughing. Asami joined in._

_They stopped laughing and Korra started her first set. Her feet were flat on the ground and her lower back arched, she gripped the bar making sure her hands were far enough apart but not too far. She took a deep breath and lowered the bar until it touched her body. She then pushed the bar back up, driving her feet into the ground and breathing out forcefully. After repeating this 4 more times she let the go of the bar and sat up to rest. She did a total of 5 sets before removing the weights from the bar and replacing them with much lighter weights for Asami._

_Asami took Korra’s place on the bench after Korra wiped it off with a towel. Taking the same stance as Korra, she lowered the bar after a deep breath and releasing her breath forcefully she pushed the bar back up. She repeated this 17 times before letting go of the bar to rest. After about 90 seconds of rest she started again, also doing a total of 5 sets. They switched again, adding a bit of weight to the bar and Korra did 5 sets of 18 reps like Asami just did._

_They continued their weight training going for a full-body workout. After a while they got to their last weight exercise of the day._

_“Say, Korra. Remember how you also say that you’re jealous because I do this exercise carrying you, but you have to use weights because I’m ‘not heavy enough’?” Asami started fidgeting with her fingers._

_Korra smirked. “Babe, you are perfect as you are. But you’re right, I am a little jealous.”_

_“Well… In the time that you were gone, I may have worked on something for you. I’ll be right back.” Asami walked into the equipment room and came back wearing a weird looking vest._

_“Ehh, what are you wearing. And If you made it for me, shouldn’t I be the one wearing it?” Korra asked, confused of what was going._

_“How about you lift me onto your shoulders and find out?”_

_Korra obliged and lifted Asami on her shoulders. She felt heavier than usual. Actually, her weight felt about the same as she normally uses for this exercise._

_“It seems like you’ve gained weight when I was gone. Did you do that just for me?” Korra jokes trying not to laugh. She had Asami on her back and dropping her would not be a good idea._

_“It’s obviously the vest you dork!” Asami exclaims as she slaps Korra’s arm. “Now start already, I’m not going to hang here all day.”_

_Korra started doing a squat, followed by two forward lunges and then another squat. She did this ten times before releasing Asami onto the ground. Asami took the weighted vest off and they switched positions. Asami then did the same Korra had just done. They kept going until both had done the exercise 5 times._

_“I love it Sams, but it’s gotta be uncomfortable.” Korra said as they got ready to start their yoga routine._

_Asami walked over to Korra and gave her a kiss. “Oh it is, but seeing you happy makes it worth it.”_

_Korra smirked and glanced at Asami’s body. She then rested her hands on Asami’s waist. “Sooooo. Any chance we can skip the yoga, and do some other… Yoga?”_

_“No, Korra. You said no funny business. We’re going to finish this,” Asami said sternly. She then trailed her fingers over Korra’s neck to under her chin pushing them up lightly to tilt Korra’s head upwards, making her look into Asami’s eyes. “But maybe we can have a nice, long, hot bath after this.”_

_Korra fell silent and slowly stepped back. “Whew. Alright. Let's do some yoga,” she said hurriedly as she stepped on her yoga mat._

_Asami stifled a giggle and stepped on her yoga mat. Korra took a deep breath then released it slowly before starting the yoga routine. She started with a warrior pose, lunging forward on her left leg, stretching her left arm forward and her right arm back. She took a couple of slow breaths and then leaned forward a little resting the elbow of her forward arm on her knee, pointing towards the ceiling with her other hand and looking towards it. She lowered her arm and looked forward and put both her hands to the ground next to her foot. She then stood back up before repeating her movements but to the other side. During the routine she made sure to take deep breaths and keep every pose for a couple of seconds before moving to the other. The entire routing, she knew that Asami was doing the exact same thing without even having to look. They were always perfectly in sync when they did a routine like this._

_At the end of the routine she stood up and took a couple of deep breaths before looking over at Asami, meeting her beautiful green eyes which she could easily get lost in like she did earlier this morning. Asami walked over to her and grabbed her hands while leaning forward so her mouth was next to Korra’s ear._

_“Let’s go take that bath,” she whispered before moving away and dragging Korra with her._

 

“Let’s go take that bath,” Chloe read aloud quietly. “I don’t think they’re going to be getting very clean,” she joked.

Nadine chuckled next to her, shutting the laptop at the same time. “Seems not.” Nadine placed the laptop on the table in front of them and then leaned back to rest against Chloe’s front. Chloe wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her nose into the back of her neck.

“Um, I can run a bath for us,” Chloe whispered. She then placed a gentle kiss to Nadine’s shoulder.

“I’d like that,” Nadine hummed softly.


End file.
